Unlove You
by Sorasgirl333
Summary: I can’t unlove you no matter how I try. I’ll never turn my back on someone who loved me too. SoraxKairi oneshot


**Title**- Unlove You

**Author**- Sorasgirl333

**Summary**- I can't unlove you no matter how I try. I'll never turn my back on someone who loved me too.

**Disclaimer**- Yup, all Kingdom Hearts stuff belongs to Square-Enix and we all know that by now.

**A/N**: Just a little random oneshot that came to mind. I've been reading loads of oneshots and I keep listening to Ashley Tisdale's CD which sparked that little inspiration part of my mind. Enjoy.

**x**_o_**x**_o_**x**_o_**x**_o_

The frosty winter air of January nipped violently at her exposed face. Uneven strands of fire-red, auburn hair shadowed her face from the glow of the early night's moon. Indigo hue eyes, wide with anger, loneliness, and pain stared down the nearly empty sidewalk before her as her anguished heart beat within her head. She clung onto her thin jacket with bare hands. She was cold but wouldn't shelter herself, she would rather keep walking, walking away from what she had to what she wanted. Nothing seemed to really matter anymore.

You could ask almost anyone from her old high school, this girl made herself known. She came from a middle class family who was completely pulled together in all the right places. Her grades were at their peak by her graduation so that she was able to attend pretty much any university she pleased. Her name was placed on the school hallways as the vice president who had brilliant ideas. Everyone who knew her, loved her and anyone who didn't, wish they did. However, there was this one boy who knew her best and loved her more than words could ever describe.

Best friends since the age of five. Charming little boy with tall, milk chocolate spikes for hair directing in every different way and wide cerulean blue eyes filled with pure happiness. His silver chain linked necklace with a dangling crown was always worn around his neck. They grew up together, been through it all: laughter, tears, fights, pain, sorrow, happiness, even the first kiss that they shared with each other. Around the age of fifteen, he gained the courage to ask her out. Excitement filled the air as they renewed themselves as a couple. They were each other's everything. The perfect definition of young love.

A year passes and he announces that he is leaving. Her heart turns fragile as he announces that his family is moving far, far away. He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to see her again, not that he doesn't want to, but that he doesn't know if he physically can. She said she would be able to handle it, but oh was she wrong. Distance can cause more pain than the mind can comprehend.

Almost four years pass since she last saw him. Now, near the age of twenty, she still aches. She maintained her wonderful life of the girl everyone knew and loved, but she finally couldn't take it. Without her best friend, she felt like nothing. None of her friends, including herself, have been able to contact the one who disappeared. She hardly could remember his voice, his touch, and if it weren't for the hundreds of pictures she took, she wouldn't be able to remember his handsome face.

She was finally breaking down. No one knew how she managed to be "_okay_" since he left, then again, no one knew how she was feeling on the inside. With all the friends and family she had, she felt so alone. Many told her to just move on, forget about the boy who left her, who never contacted her, who never _really_cared. She knew better than to believe what they say. Now she was taking control of her life. No matter the distance, she was going to make the change.

She still loved him. How could she not? Even though it killed her on the inside, she kind of liked the pain. It made her feel alive, that she was not completely gone in this dead beat world that she lived in. Her heart still beats for him. She knows she's not alone as long as she thinks of him. The thoughts of him made her so jubilant, yet so somber.

Her eyes averted from the sidewalk ahead to the star filled night sky. As she breathed out, a little vapor escaped into a foggy shadow only to disappear, like him, into the cool air. She felt hollow as she thought about him. All she really wanted to do was to run away from everything and anything. Crystal tears found their way to her cheeks. She gripped onto her jacket tighter as she walked a little faster soon revolting in a run.

The girl looking for a way out pushed passed people who were carrying on normal lives. She wished she were still a little girl who could climb into her mother's lap and cry away the pain as her mom soothed out the suffering with a little kiss. She wished it was just that simple.

She just couldn't take feeling alone. She felt so angry with him and with everyone else. All she wanted to know was why he never tried to contact her again. Was he even alive?

The thought made her collapse onto an abandoned bench. She leaned down into her lap with her small hands covering her distraught face as the tears streamed down. Her voice was soft and hardly audible as she asked herself why, why was she the one to go through this pain. Her body shook from the frigid night and from the bitterness that dwelled inside of her.

A hand touched the middle of her back and caused her to jerk back a little. "Hey, are you okay?" A male voice murmured.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She hardly responded to this stranger without looking up. Her hand reached up to wipe the traces of tears she had.

"You sure don't look fine." He said as he walked around to sit next to her.

She shook her head and looked forward to see what was across the street. "What does it matter to you?" Silence. She went to look down when a hand slid across hers that was gently placed in between them. Her eyes glimpsed to see his hand curl over hers. She didn't like where this was going as she narrowed her eyes. "Really, who do you think you are?" She said in a low, harsh tone.

She looked up to see who this stranger was. He didn't look at her right away but when he did, they just stared at each other; blue meeting blue.

"I'm looking for a way back in." He said. His midnight blue eyes shimmered as he looked up at the stars.

"Well, I can't help you there." The girl whispered as she stared at the stranger she suddenly took interest in. "I'm looking for a way out."

He looked at her and smiled softly. "Why would you do such a thing?" She felt his fingers stretch out between hers.

"Because he left me," she replied. "I've felt alone for so long."

"Me too," he scooted closer, letting go of her hand. He snaked his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer.

"But we never really were alone, huh?" She reached for his other hand and held onto it tightly.

"Never."

She looked at him and frowned faintly. "Why did you leave, Sora?"

Sora's eyes examined her closely. "I told you, Kairi. My parents made me move with them."

Kairi sat up, letting go of Sora's hand. Her voice became airy. "Why didn't you ever contact any of us again? Even Riku never heard from you."

"I never forgot about you," answered the boy who disappeared nearly four years ago. "I never forgot any of you. I don't know what happened. I don't know why I never kept in touch, but it didn't mean that I never thought of you."

"I loved you." Crying at night burned her tired eyes. Sora turned to face the girl he left behind.

"You don't love me anymore?"

The nineteen year old girl examined the boy she had not seen in person for longer than she ever hoped. Her hand found its way to his warm, smooth cheek. His soft eyes disappeared behind his eyelids as he took in the embrace. Kairi let her lungs fill with the cool air and replied, "I could never unlove you, Sora, even if I tried."

His eyes slowly opened and leaned forward. Soft, pink lips met another pair as hands found ways to the back. Slowly pulling away after a number of seconds, Sora placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "I never stopped loving you either."

"You know, everyone doubted you. No one thought you would come back, but I knew. I knew you would never let me down." Kairi said leaning into him.

"Thank you for believing in me." Sora whispered.

"I always will..." They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I won't ever leave you again." He breathed the swore into her ear. "I promise." She smiled to herself as she brought herself closer to him.

The two, not so lonely people watched the stars twinkle through the night sky. Pain soon disappeared like a distant memory, never to be mentioned again. Distant hearts, when rejoined as one... may find the light within.

**x**_o_**x**_o_**x**_o_**x**_o_

**A/N**: Well there you have it. I liked the beginning but I don't know if I loved the ending like I hoped. Oh well, just felt like something I needed to write. Yes, it was different from what I normally write but I wanted to be more descriptive. Still don't know if I like it as much as I hoped. Waiting to hear what you have to say. Thank you!


End file.
